Game Plot
At this page, we have a rough sketch of the game's plot/storyline, for both Generation games. All Kamen Rider Generation Opening Sequence * OOO: SEIYAAA!!! (Trash Yummy is defeated) * Trash Yummy: Uuu….Uuuu…Uuu…Aaaa… * OOO: Whew……Is this all of them? (The sound of the DenLiner is heard) * OOO: Hm? This sound…? (Den-O appears) * Den-O: I've Arrived! * OOO: Huh? Maybe, umm…… * Den-O: Don't you forget this, now! Listen, I…! (W butts in) * W (Phillip): We'll tell you the story later. Anyway, let's get on the train. * Den-O: Hey, you! I still haven't said my line…….!! (In the DenLiner) * OOO: So in order to arrest this criminal, you need power!? * W (Phillip): The man's name is Juda. He is a time criminal. * W (Phillip): That guy wants to change time in some way…. * W (Phillip): He has collected monsters and generals of evil organizations from the world of the past. * OOO: Monsters from the past!? Yeah, this is bad!! * W (Shoutaro): So, we beat those guys, finish the request, and then we come back. * W (Shoutaro): Have you heard of the old saying? "For rice cakes, go to a rice-cake maker"… * W (Shoutaro): "For an evil organization, go to a Kamen Rider" ya know! * W (Phillip): From the DenLiner, we'll gather Riders from the past. * W (Phillip): We'll strike first and attack their hideout, too. * W (Phillip): How about it? Can you lend us your strength? * Den-O: -is what he says, just lend us your friggin' strength already! * OOO: Of course! Riders should help each other, right? * Den-O: What a good thing to say! Alright, let's depart right away! * Den-O: This time too, I'm at a climax from the start!! During the Final Battle * Judah: You aren’t bad. If this weren’t so, it wouldn’t be interesting. * Judah: Then, let me show you my evil power. * Judah: What I’ll show you now isn’t the power of the evil organizations… * Judah: I observed you all carefully, and will have the pleasure of doing this. * Judah: Perish before my true power!! Ending Sequence * Judah: Why…? I obtained all of your power…! * W (Shotaro): You can’t win just by copying powers. * W (Shotaro): We fight with our souls! * Judah: Soul…? Don’t make me laugh! * Judah: Such unscientific concept doesn’t exist! * W (Philip): Truthfully, he’s unscientific. I also didn’t know what to do about that. * W (Philip): However, in all ages, you see this strange type of fighting. * W (Philip): They… no, we, Kamen Riders are like that… * Judah: I’ll be… defeated like… this… by these guys…!? * Judah: Thanks to them, my experiment, has been…! GAAaaa…!! * Den-O: Yeah, that’s it! You’ve been defeated! By us! * Judah: I can’t… I can’t accept…! I can’t accept thiiisss!! * OOO: Why did he do all that only to die…? * OOO: He took so long to create all that strength… * Riderman: He learned everything that there was to learn about the world. * Riderman: Including the heavy burden that comes from being a scientist… (The sky clears) * Black: It disappeared… His remade world… * Rider 1: Let’s go back home. That is, our ages. * Rider 1: We’ll continue to protect the world. * Kuuga: I have to go back to my own time to protect everyone’s smiles. * OOO: Please do it, until you connect with our time. * Rider 2: That’s it. Let’s go tie everything up. For a peaceful world… * Den-O: Alright, let’s go! Guys! * Den-O: From now on, everything will be a Climax! All Kamen Rider Generation 2 During the Battle with Core * Goura: Welcome, Mr. Kamen Riders. * Goura: I know what lies inside you from what Judah told me. * Goura: You're men who hold wonderful powers but use them incorrectly. * Goura: However, HIS powers are truly wonderful! * Goura: The power to cross time and copy technology after seeing them but once! * Goura: He copied many technologies, and left them behind!! * Goura: Here are some of Judah's copies, a Gaia Memory and 3 Core Medals. * Goura: Now fight, Mr. Kamen Riders! * Goura: A beast born from your sad memories!! During the Battle with Dinosaur Greeed * Goura: I am a sponsor for Judah's so-called "research". * Goura: But he truly was a foolish man! * Goura: He tried to destroy the world using the money of people! * Goura: I should rule the world!! This world is mine!!! * Goura: But, enough of that….you went through the trouble of stopping me, haven't you. * Goura: I'll use your powers to create the greatest army. * Goura: But mere puppets aren't good enough. * Goura: Soldiers who wait with the willingness and tenacity to fight, those are ideal enemies. * Goura: Copied by Judah, a remodeled Diendriver. * Goura: This plants memories into summoned copies! * Goura: It's very convenient in building soldiers!! * Goura: Soldiers with hatred towards you, that burn with the tenacity to fight! During the Final Battle * Goura: Of course, losers that lost to you once are useless. * Goura: The strongest soldiers are, yes! You, Kamen Riders. * Goura: But since you're similar to those guys, making use of you will be difficult. * Goura: Things like a sense of justice and kindness would interfere. * Goura: So I will have you let me use just your data. * Goura: The data taken from your battles thus far! * Goura: This remodeled Diendriver can forcefully synthesize cards. * Goura: All of your power and techniques!! * Goura: Mixed with the monsters' hatred and battle instinct! * Goura: These are, by my calculations, the strongest soldiers!! * Goura: Go forth!! Stolas of Power!! Agares of Technique!! Ending Sequence * Meteor: Look….Gentaro! Where Goura was!! * Fourze: This is….a Switch? * Kengo: It's a type I haven't seen before… * Kengo: It's probably one that Judah remodeled like that guy said. * Kengo: Apparently, it has the power to connect space with space. * Meteor: Then, if we release this….!! * Kengo: Aah! Everyone should go back to their original worlds! * Fourze: I get it….everyone will separate, huh… * Fourze: And just when I was getting to be friends with my seniors… * Stronger: Even if you become sad, the hearts of all Riders are one. * Amazon: Amazon, Gentaro, friend! Everyone, everyone, friend! * Rider 1: Yeah, as long as you continue to fight as a Rider, * Rider 1: we will, somewhere, reunite with each other again. * W (Shoutaro): If it's possible, next time I want to meet with you guys without the fighting. * W (Philip): Us Kamen Riders without fighting? * W (Philip): Shoutaro, I think that's a bit difficult. * W (Shoutaro): Don't point that out, Phillip. Isn't it fine to say stuff like that once in a while? * Rider 2: Yeah. In the meantime, let's strive for a world where we can meet and laugh. * Stronger: Everyone, I'm counting on you to take care of each of our eras, each of our worlds. * OOO: I too want a peaceful future with someone I want to meet…!! * OOO: Take care, seniors!! * Fourze: I'll also do my best, so I won't get laughed at by my seniors!! * Fourze: …I won't say goodbye. Let's meet again, seniors!! * Everyone: Yeah!!!